This invention relates to product information display tags for merchandise suspended from horizontally extending support hooks and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such tags which are easily attached to and removed from support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal and which display product information forwardly of the supported merchandise.
In recent years, I have developed a range of product information display tags of the above type for use with different types of support hooks, the tags in general being formed from plastic sheet so at provide a mounting portion which attaches to a support hook at the back or proximal end of the hook, an elongate intermediate portion which extends from the mounting portion forwardly over the hook (and the products suspended thereon) and a forward end display portion for product information which may be carried on a label secured to the display portion. The display portion itself may be integral with the remainder of the tag, or may be a separate detachable element. Examples of such tags may be seen, for instance, in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,944; 4,703,570 and 4,715,135.
Generally, my earlier tags have been of a fixed length for use with support hooks of specified length. Thus, since there exists a range of hook lengths, it was necessary to provide an equivalent range of tags of different length. By contrast, the present invention provides an adjustable length tag which can be used with hooks of different length.